Une nouvelle expérience
by Hotladykisses
Summary: Alicia demande un service à Kalinda.


**Titre original : Outside her experience**

**Auteur : Black_Knight**

**Traducteur : hotladykisses (avec l'autorisation de l'auteur)**

**Note de l'auteur : **_J'ai promis à randomizer que je participerais au ficathon de Noël avec elle, et puis j'ai laissé passer la date d'inscription. Alors je suis retournée sur le ficathon 2012 Lockhart-Gardner de sweetjamielee [sur LiveJournal] et j'y a récupéré quelques-unes des suggestions de randomizer laissées sans réponse. Cette histoire est inspirée par « Alicia/Kalinda : leçon de tir ». Joyeux Noël,__random !_

* * *

Telle n'avait pas été son intention, mais frapper Kalinda de stupéfaction correspondait de fait parfaitement à ce qu'Alicia avait résolu pour la nouvelle année.

Kalinda finit par parler : « Tu veux des leçons de tir ?

- Oui. » confirme Alicia d'un ton neutre, tout en se délectant intérieurement de la réaction de Kalinda. Elle ne s'est pas sentie d'humeur aussi enjouée depuis longtemps.

Kalinda plisse les yeux. « Tu te sens en danger ? »

Elle fait un pas en avant, rappelant à Alicia la fois où elle avait proposé de « parler » à Amber Madison, et Alicia répond rapidement par la négative. C'est bien beau de la taquiner, mais quand Kalinda commence à laisser voir son côté dangereux, il est temps de s'arrêter.

« Alors pourquoi ?

- Résolution du nouvel an. J'ai décidé d'essayer de faire de nouvelles expériences. » Et elle veut savoir ce que Diane a reçu en échange des plusieurs milliers de dollars payés à Kalinda.

Elles se retrouvent le samedi qui suit à un stand de tir à l'extérieur de Chicago. Pour commencer, Kalinda gratifie Alicia d'un 9 millimètres et d'un discours utilitaire sur le maniement des armes et la sécurité. Alicia a déjà lu ou entendu certaines choses dans des livres ou des films, mais Kalinda insiste pour traiter le sujet de fond en comble avant même de la laisser toucher à quoi que ce soit. Puis elle lui montre comment nettoyer le pistolet, et le temps qu'elles en aient fini avec cela, Alicia connaît chacune des parties de l'arme qu'elle est sur le point d'utiliser.

Elles finissent par en arriver au tir proprement dit. Kalinda conseille à Alicia d'appuyer progressivement sur la détente plutôt que tout d'un coup, et de ne pas crisper le reste de la main. Elle indique à Alicia sans la toucher – toujours prudemment à distance – la bonne position pour tirer. Puis elles revêtent les équipements de protection, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Alicia Florrick tire un coup de feu. Kalinda l'a prévenue pour le recul, mais c'est tout de même une expérience, et sa balle atterrit dans la zone blanche à l'extérieur de la cible. Elle fait des ajustements, et le tir suivant est plus près. Le temps qu'elle ait vidé son troisième chargeur, elle arrive à tirer systématiquement dans la poitrine. (Pour cette première séance, Kalinda lui a dit de ne pas faire de fantaisies en visant la tête.)

Il leur reste un chargeur, mais la main d'Alicia est fatiguée, et en réalité, elle a envie de voir Kalinda tirer. C'est pourquoi Kalinda prend le pistolet et se campe en position, tandis qu'Alicia recule un peu pour l'observer, portée par la vague d'adrénaline des 45 coups qu'elle a tirés. Kalinda ouvre le feu, et Alicia n'est guère surprise lorsque ses cinq premières balles arrivent en plein milieu, soit de la poitrine, soit de la tête. Ce qui la surprend (bien que, devrait-elle vraiment l'être ?), c'est à quel point Kalinda est sexy, toute en cuir noir, chignon impeccable et tir assuré.

Alicia s'avance, sans guère de pensée très claire à l'esprit, et se retrouve en train de tapoter l'épaule de Kalinda sur un rythme taquin, non pas « retourne-toi », mais plutôt…

« Tu essaies de me distraire ? » Kalinda tourne la tête pour poser la question avant de tirer de nouveau, et son tir touche le milieu du cou.

Alicia rit, mais cela lui semble un peu forcé, une excuse. Elle continue à tapoter, à présent sur les deux épaules de Kalinda, et tâche de se rappeler précisément s'il leur est déjà arrivé de se toucher auparavant. La réception pour fêter leur victoire – éméchée, elle avait tendu la main à Kalinda qui l'avait prise, et avait laissé Alicia la tirer à travers la pièce. Tout comme elle laisse à présent Alicia shootée à l'adrénaline l'ennuyer avec tous ces tapotements.

Kalinda la laisse faire tout ce qu'elle veut.

Ce constat enhardit Alicia, et puisque Kalinda vise toujours juste, elle redouble d'efforts – seulement, au lieu du bout des doigts, elle pose à présent les mains à plat, et les fait glisser le long du corps de Kalinda jusqu'à sa taille. Son propre corps vient instinctivement se plaquer contre le dos de Kalinda, et c'est tellement bon, cette chaleur qui se propage tout le long de son ventre et de son bassin. Tandis que son esprit commence à disjoncter, Alicia se rappelle l'autre fois où elle et Kalinda se sont touchées : une tape sur la main, elle à la fois légèrement paniquée et excitée par sa propre audace, le regard langoureux de Kalinda et un « aïe » sexy.

Regard langoureux. « Aïe » sexy. Kalinda se réinstallant sensuellement sur son siège avec toute l'énergie contenue d'une panthère.

Quelle imbécile.

Kalinda presse la détente cinq fois de suite rapidement et vide le chargeur. Alicia voit que les cinq balles sont au même endroit, mais _en-dehors_ de la cible, et cela lui coupe le souffle. Elle a l'impression que sa tête va exploser sous la pression, c'est pourquoi elle ôte son casque anti-bruit. Kalinda laisse tomber l'arme sur la tablette devant elle, et se retourne. Son corps vient s'accoler de face à celui d'Alicia, qu'elle enflamme. Leurs lèvres se rencontrent, et c'est là le premier baiser le plus vorace qu'Alicia ait jamais expérimenté. Kalinda n'est que cuir froid sous ses mains et langue ardente dans sa bouche, et Alicia assez déterminée à la dévorer pour décider qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'air.

Kalinda finit par interrompre le baiser, et retire son propre casque tandis qu'Alicia reprend son souffle. Puis Kalinda passe les bras autour du cou d'Alicia et lui attire la tête jusqu'à elle. Alicia est stupéfaite de sentir à quel point ce baiser-ci est différent : lent, méthodique, presque doux. Le baiser d'une amante.

C'est Alicia qui met fin à celui-ci, et elle écarte assez la tête pour être capable de voir réellement le visage de Kalinda. Leurs lunettes de tir sont assez transparentes pour qu'on voie au travers, mais c'est encore une barrière physique, et Alicia retire les siennes puis celles de Kalinda, avec l'impression diffuse qu'il s'agit là d'un acte aussi intime que de retirer des vêtements.

Alicia commence à demander : « Ce n'est pas … ?

- Non. » répond Kalinda.

Bien sûr. Où Alicia avait-elle la tête ? Peut-être que Kalinda embrasse à la légère, elle a sans doute embrassé des dizaines de gens à la légère, mais jamais Alicia Florrick et Kalinda Sharma ne pourraient s'embrasser à la légère. Il n'y a jamais rien eu de léger entre elles, pas même lorsqu'elles buvaient des verres de tequila. Depuis le début, réalise Alicia, sous l'amitié et les rires, cela a toujours été mortellement sérieux. Tant de choses étaient en jeu.

Elle sent quelque chose se rompre en elle, cette boule compacte de colère, de ressentiment et de confusion qu'elle porte depuis si longtemps, et un courant de sensation bleu et frais en coule comme une rivière, emplissant son corps entier. C'est le soulagement, pense-t-elle. Quelque chose qui n'allait pas s'est arrangé.

Kalinda ne semble pas soulagée du tout, mais incroyablement incertaine. Jamais auparavant Alicia n'a réalisé viscéralement à quel point elle était plus grande que Kalinda. Sous son regard, Kalinda semble encore rétrécir, et Alicia trouve cela détestable, un problème à régler d'urgence, c'est pourquoi elle embrasse de nouveau Kalinda. Elle la prend dans ses bras et la serre contre elle aussi étroitement que possible, et bien sûr, Kalinda a cessé de se sentir petite à présent que leurs corps se touchent entièrement.

Lorsqu'elles se séparent cette fois, c'est Kalinda qui demande : « Est-ce que… ?

- Oui. » reconnaît Alicia. « Mais ce n'est pas pour ça. » Embrasser Kalinda, faire l'amour avec elle comme elle sait qu'elle ne tardera pas à le faire, c'est parce que ce feu ne sera apaisé d'aucune autre façon. Pas parce que c'est une nouvelle expérience.

Kalinda a de nouveau l'air d'être elle-même, pleine d'assurance – avant tout, il y a encore dans son expression une douceur inhabituelle aux yeux d'Alicia – et elle l'embrasse encore une fois. C'est un baiser bien plus court que les autres, un pour la route, parce qu'il est temps pour elles de s'en aller d'ici. Elles se séparent pour rassembler leurs affaires.

Dehors sur le parking, Kalinda ouvre la portière à Alicia, mais celle-ci ne monte pas dans la voiture. Elles se regardent, et demandent en même temps : « Est-ce que… ? »

Ce qui les fait toutes les deux sourire. Ce n'est pas nécessaire, mais elles répondent ensemble, juste pour officialiser le fait d'être de nouveau sur cette même longueur d'ondes qu'elles avaient toujours partagée.

« Oui. »


End file.
